


Anything Part 2

by Athenias7294



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenias7294/pseuds/Athenias7294
Summary: How far are you willing to go to fix a mistake?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Anything Part 2

Bucky sauntered into the room. Gone was the quiet, unsure man you were accustomed to. In his place was a pure predator. You crawled closer into Steve’s arms, only daring a glance at Bucky. Steve leaned into your ear.

“Don’t you have something to say to Bucky sweetheart.”

“I, I’m sorry Bucky. I don’t know why I said the things I said. I was mad at Steve and, well, it was the easiest way to hurt him.”

Bucky shook his head.

“You hooked up with a grade A cunt didn’t you Steve. Her pussy must have a vice grip for you to put up with her shit.”

CRACK

Your eyes flashed fire. The reverberation from the slap traveled up your arm.

“You fucking asshole…”

Steve clamped his hand across your mouth effectively cutting your tirade off.

Bucky snickered.

“Jesus Christ, she’s got one hell of a temper doesn’t she.”

“Yeah she sure does,” Steve responded.

He jerked your head up until you were looking at him.

“I think we need to teach her the proper way to apologize.”

His flinty eyes coupled with the tone of his voice triggered a fight or flight instinct. You bit down on Steve’s hand and jabbed your elbow into his ribcage. The attack wasn’t enough to hurt but it did catch him off guard. He let go for just a second.

That was all the time you needed. You bolted for the front door. If you could get into the hallway you’d be safe. Neither Steve nor Bucky would risk creating a scene in public.

Your freedom was only a few steps away when a metal arm encircled your waist. Simultaneously you raised both legs off the floor and reared your head back. Your counterattack threw Bucky off balance. You both fell to the ground.

Squirming out from underneath him, you tried to gain your footing. Bucky’s hand closed around your ankle. You flipped over and kicked out with your free leg, alternating your blows between his head and arm. Steve’s laughter cut through room.

“Never thought I’d see the day you couldn’t handle a woman Bucky.”

“I’m trying not to kill her, dumb-ass.”

You landed a solid kick to Bucky’s forehead which only made Steve laugh harder.

“Uh, Steve, you want to quit laughing and give me a little fucking help here.”

Frantic to keep Steve away you searched behind you. Your fingers latched onto a lamp and you hurled it at him. He neatly sidestepped the projectile. In two strides he was on you. In one swift motion he yanked you up and over his shoulder.

You twisted in his grip.

“Put me down Rogers,” you screeched.

WHACK

Steve’s hand landed on your ass.

WHACK

WHACK

The strikes brought tears to your eyes.

When you reached the bedroom Steve dropped you on the floor.The impact jarred you bones. He crouched down next to you, hand tangled in your hair, and pulled you to your knees.

“We can do this easy or hard. Doesn’t matter to either of us. But we will get our apology.”

The look in his eyes drained your fight. He had been rough with you before but the menace had never reached them. They had been your anchor. Now his eyes were two chips of blue ice.

“So what’s it gonna be.”

In a small defeated voice you whispered, “Easy.”

Steve released his hold.

“I gotta say I’m a little disappointed. Thought you had more spirit.”

You dropped your head to your chest. Shame bloomed across your face.

A pair of brown boots came into your vision.

“I want you to show Bucky what else you can use your mouth for beside smarting off.”

Your hesitation earned you a slap from Bucky.

“Go on, show him,” Steve prodded.

With your hands shaking you clumsily unbuckled Bucky’s belt. The sound of the zipper descending was deafening. You gingerly released his cock from its cotton prison. It was similar in length to Steve’s but much wider. You clasped your hand around the base and took a tentative swipe with your tongue.

“Hands off Doll. I set the pace.”

Reluctantly you removed your hand.

“Mouth open and tongue out.”

You did as you were told.

Bucky shoved his cock down your throat. Your hands beat on his legs. Just when it seemed like you were going to pass out from lack of oxygen he pulled out.

Steve knelt down beside you.

“If it makes it easier we can tie you up.”

You shook your head violently.

“No, please, don’t do that.”

“Then be a good girl and keep your hands behind your back.”

Chastised, you opened your mouth again. Bucky slowly rocked in and out. Just as you became comfortable with the rhythm he took hold of the back of your head and jammed his cock down your throat again. Desperate to breathe your hands flew up.

Steve seized your hands and jerked them behind your back. You felt the cord wrap around your wrists.

“No, Steve, please don’t.”

“Too late sweetheart. This will make it easier for you. Just relax.”

With your hands secured Bucky mercilessly fucked your face. Saliva ran down your chin.

You felt Steve tug at the waistband of your pants. His hand slide down your ass and delved into your slit.

“God, she’s fucking soaked Bucky.”

“I knew she would be,” Bucky panted, “sluts like her always are.”

A jolt of electricity flowed through you when Steve found your clit. He circled it slow, flicking his thumb across occasionally.

You moaned low in your throat.

“Whatever you’re doing keep it up Steve. Her mouth feels amazing when she makes that sound.”

Bucky continued his assault. Steve’s touch had your body climbing. Your pelvis rocked in time with his strokes. Bucky’s cock swelled and you knew he was close. You steeled yourself for his cum. Instead he pulled out and shot the warm liquid on your chest. One last brush across your nub and you fell over the edge. You ground your pussy into Steve’s hand, riding out the aftershocks.

When your orgasm had subsided Steve stripped your clothes off then lifted you onto the bed. Both he and Bucky quickly shed their clothes. Steve positioned himself above your head. Your mouth dropped open automatically.

“Look at her Buck. She’s already learning.”

Steve slide his cock into your mouth. He was more gentle than Bucky, allowing you to get used to him. The end of the bed dipped. Bucky spread your legs wide. You expected to feel him push into you but instead his tongue curled around your swollen clit. Already sensitive, it didn’t take long until your body started to wind up again.

Bucky alternated between circling and sucking your clit. Your hips lifted to meet his mouth but he pushed you back down, holding you still with his arm. The contrast of cold metal and his hot tongue flipped the switch. You came apart. Your orgasm triggered Steve’s. His cum coated your throat.

Bucky crawled up next to you and rolled onto his back.

“Climb on. I want you to ride me.”

Sitting up, you awkwardly maneuvered yourself into position. With your hands tied you had no choice but to take him all at once. The stretch was painful. It only served to get you wetter. You moved your hips as best as you could. Impatient Bucky grabbed your hips. He set a brutal tempo.

You heard Steve squeezing something. A moment later you felt the cool lube on your hole. He worked one finger, then two past the ring, stretching you as he went.

“Steve, Steve please don’t do that. I’m begging you. Stop.”

He pressed you down to Bucky’s chest. Tears ran down your face as you pleaded with him to stop.

“Shhh. You’re going to love it. It’ll be like your plug only better.”

You gasped as he pushed in, bottoming out.

“You’re so fucking tight. Feels so good baby.”

Bucky shifted under you. He and Steve fucked you in tandem, impaling you in turn. The friction was heavenly. Your body was quaking with pleasure. What little control you had was rapidly fading away.

Steve came first. Still nestled inside you, he lifted you from Bucky’s chest and cradled you against his chest. His fingers found your oversensitive clit. Bucky thrust into you harder.

“Cum for us sweetheart. Cum for us and we’ll forgive you.”

One more plunge and Bucky came. His cum dribbled out of your pussy.

Your orgasm hit like a freight train. The last thing you heard before passing out was the sound of your own scream.

———————————————————————-

The beer tasted fantastic. Water probably would’ve been the better choice but you were celebrating.

You were splayed out on the couch, your head resting on Steve’s chest, legs in Bucky’s lap.

“So,” Steve took a drink, “did that live up to your expectations.”

“I can’t believe you have to ask,” you laughed, “but yes, that went above and beyond my expectations.”

You nudged him in the ribs.

“Took you forever to show up with that damn backpack. I was going crazy waiting.”

“Yeah, well I had to keep you guessing.”

A satisfied grin settled on your face.

It had all started when Steve was shopping for a new pair of boots. You had accidentally left your Kindle app running on your tablet. Just your luck you had been reading some hard core smut. You figured he would have a fit but surprisingly Steve had been into it. That had led to a discussion about your deepest darkest fantasies. This had been one of the tamer ones.

“We weren’t too rough with you, were we,” Bucky asked.

“Oh no, not at all. In fact you could’ve been rougher. I’m not gonna break.”

“I’ll have to remember that next time.”

You craned your neck to look at Steve.

“Really? You’d do this again.”

“Hell yes. You’re not the only one with a dark side sweetheart”

How about you Bucky. You wanna join Steve and I for another game.”

“Just tell me when.”

You jumped into his lap and kissed him. Steve ran his hand up your leg.

“How did I get so fucking lucky, “ you mused.

Bucky’s hand slipped under your t-shirt.

“I don’t know Doll but I have a feeling you’re about to get lucky again.


End file.
